Only The Good Die Young
by utterly-in-love
Summary: Harry had always thought that the 'dark' lord was 'evil'. After all that was what Dumbledore says and he is good, right? Set in his sixth year. Prophecy: When 24 duel, 24 will collapse to bring forth 18.
1. Finding Out

Only the Good Die Young

Summary: Harry had always thought that the 'dark' lord was 'evil'. After all that was what Dumbledore says and he is good, right? Set in his sixth year. Prophecy: When 24 duel, 24 will collapse to bring forth 18.

Author's note: I decided to make this a Drarry fic because of the law against gay marriage being overthrown in CA. Yeah! I would have submited this earlier but I had just moved and not had wifi for ages :(

Chapter 1: Finding out

I was walking to Dumbledore's office when I heard something. I hid behind a statue just in time to hear Dumbledore mutter,"Ok I need to go kill some muggles as 'Voldemort'" I was so shocked about it I stayed there until Malfoy found me. Malfoy said,"Finally figured out about old Dumbles?"I nod dazed as he helps me up. "Why are you helping me? What was with Dumbledore? Is Tom Riddle good? What side are you on? What side am I on?" I ramble on. He looks confused then says,"I am helping you because I would like to be your friend. Dumbledore has always pinned the crimes he has comitted on Tom Riddle. So yes Tom is good. I am on whatever side you are on. As for what side you are on that is for you to decide."

Then I realize,"Does that mean he is the one that killed my parents and tried to kill me?" He nods sadly,"Maybe I should tell you the story. It all started when Dumbledore was young. His true love was killed by a muggle car. Ever since he has hated muggles and true love. So when your parents came along Dumbledore, knowing about Lily's soft spot towards Severus, tried to make James hate Severus. He did that so James and Lily would never find true love with each other. He failed since you are here but he also totured the Longbottoms. He in your first year pocessed Quirrel. In your second year he cursed you to imagine all the Chamber of Secrets thing. In your third year well Peter is Dumbledore's spy so that explains that. Fourth year was just a way to try to kill you he charmed the cup to put you in a coma. Last year was mostly real but Dumbledore had someone dress as Voldemort instead of him. This year nothing has happened so far. Before you ask he totured a lot of people to be mean to you and bribed his followers to be friends with you."

I tried to take it all in but apparently was not taking it well on the outside because Malfoy asked if I was okay. I nod and respond,"I'm going to talk to Tom." He nods,"Then you should call me Draco and I am coming too." I am startled,"So that means Ron is Dumbledore's follower? What about Hermione? What about Neville?" He responds,"Ron is, Hermione is a spy, and Neville is all for Tom." I sigh,"I kind of figured about Ron. What about the rest of his family?" He says,"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ron are on old Dumbledore's side. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie are on Tom's side." I stand up from where I had slouched to the floor sometime during the conversation. "I am going to see Tom." He stands from kneeling next to me and we walk to go to see Tom.

*At Tom's hideout*

"Hi Tom" Draco says as he walks in. I see a man that couldn't be over 30 sitting in a chair. He smiles and waves us over,"Hi Harry I trust Draco has filled you in?"I nod,"I was really suprised to learn that but not much I can do is there?" He sadly shakes his head,"No I'm afraid not. Here take this paper it lets you talk to me, Draco, and Hermione at anytime." He hands me what looks like a regular sheet of paper, from muggles? Draco chuckles at my look and says goodbye to Tom because we had to get to school.


	2. A Switching of Topics

Chapter 2: A switching of topics

*note conversation*

**Tom** _Harry_ Draco Hermione

_You guys there?_

Of course we are here Harry what do you need?

You okay Harry?

What happened Harry?

_I totally found Dumbledore's weakness!_

**Awesome Harry!**

OMG you totally found his weakness!

_Hermione?_

Sorry you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought something happened to you. Did you just say OMG Draco? That is a muggle term!

_I need to go to bed night_

**Night Harry**

Night

See you tomorrow Harry

*At Potions class*

I come in late and the only seat is next to Draco. I sit down and you can tell that the students are waiting for a major fight between us. "Draco you said he totured some people to be mean to me was one person you?" He flinches and nods. "I'm so sorry I didn't know. I reacted terribly." He switches topic,"So what is his weakness?" "He tyed his life to Fawkes his pheonix." He switches topic again,"We need to do our potion." He turns to the potion and by the end of class we had made the best potion in class, together. I really had to point out I was part of the potion making and I did it with him.

*Note Conversation 2*

_Harry_ Draco

_Draco?_

Yes?

_Why are you on Tom's side?_

Well don't tell anyone but I didn't want to fight you.

_O_O Wow didn't see that coming. But good choice I wouldn't want to fight you either._

Why?

_(completely changes topic)_

_Who is on Dumbledore's side that is a girl?_

Fake Face, Flirt, Mrs. Redhead, My-Crazy-Aunt, and Queen of Toads.

_Ok... So Fake Face is?_

Cho.

_Who is on our side that is a girl?_

Flames, my Pink haired cousin, Looney, Bookworm, and Mother Dragon.

_I didn't know your mother was on Tom's side!_

Yeah she is a spy like Hermione.

_Oh that makes sense._

So why didn't you answer me?

_Bye_

?

It was awkward for the next couple days with Draco searching for Harry and Harry avoiding Draco. Hermione noticed and told Professer McGonagall to pair them together so they could get over their differences.


	3. From 6 Words To 10

Chapter 3: From six words to ten

*Transfiguration*

I walk into class late and Minnie says,"We are working in pairs today and I'm picking the pairs Mr. Potter. The object of today is to change the length of your partner's hair by a good 6 inches at the least, without a wand. Now I with put you in your pairs and you can get started. First group Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." I groan and zone out the rest of the groups then walk to our table. Draco says,"We need to talk." I sigh,"I know." "So I will go first, Umm well I didn't want to fight you cause I kinda like you," He says slowly first then really fast the last part. I blush and say," Glad I'm not the only one."

Hermione hears and does a little whoop of joy and a little happy dance making the class look at her. I grin at her and turn back to Draco and kiss him on the cheek. He blushed then kissed me on the lips! Cat calls went up and I blushed, again! Then Hermione yelled,"Finally!" We happily dated for the next month (Without Dumbledore knowing of course) then we had to figure out the plan of how to kill Dumbledore.

*Headquarters*

"I think we should use suprise to our advantge. He never would have thought that I would fight him. I will sneak up close to him and try to kill him while he has his back turned focusing on you guys taking out his followers. I don't want Draco, Hermione, Ginny, or Luna to fight because you guys are all underage." I start the meeting with that. Draco and Hermione protest,"We are in the same year as you and therefore are just as capable if not more than you." I sigh,"Fine but please be careful? You two are the most important people in my life and I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I suppose Luna and Ginny can fight too but be careful!"

Draco kisses me on the cheek,"I'm sorry you had to grow up before your time, Harry." I address everyone,"I don't know what I would do without every single one of you." Hermione speaks,"I think I speak for everyone when I say we don't know what we would do without you." I resond,"Well I hope you won't have to find out." Draco suddenly stands up then gets down on one knee and says,"I know we have only dated for a month but I love you. Harry when this is all over will you marry me?" I start crying tears of joy and say,"Oh my God, I love you too, I will!" Then I practically pounce on him.


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4:Battle with Dumbledore

The 'good' side snuck up on us and by the time I had even seen Dumbledore we had lost Fred, Remus, and Mad-eye Moody. George was on a rampage now and was close to killing off old Umbridge. I sneak up to Dumbledore but he hears me and we start dueling. He fires the killing curse but I rebound it and just as the curse hits him I see Draco get hit with the killing curse.

I rush over but nothing I do will wake him up I sit there for awhile staring blankly into space. All I can think is we didn't get married yet! You promised we would get married after this! Then I go on a rampage and soon I have killed Cho, Lavender and . Soon I find myself talking to Luna briefly she tells me how everybody, who has died, died. "Fred was killed protecting George. Remus was protecting Luna. Good old Mad-eye Moody died trying to save everyone at once. Neville, Ginny, George, Bill, and Charlie were all killed by Bellatrix and Hermione killed her. As for Draco ... well you saw." I flinch.

She says,"Hey you know what I heard this prophecy it says, When 24 duel, 24 will collapse to bring forth 18." I reply, "Only 9 people are alive." She nods sadly. I sigh then start fighting Molly. I see Luna as she kills Greyback. Then I spot Mrs. Malfoy hunched over Draco's body as Lucius kills her from behind. I shoot a killing curse at him but he fires a killing curse at Tom and they both drop dead. I end my duel with Molly leaving her body to cool. I turn just in time to see a wall smash Luna and Hermione. I look up just as the roof caves in and kills me.

All I see is white for awhile then everyone from the war comes into view. I rush over to Draco, start crying and say,"I'm sorry we didn't get married. I love you." He hushes me,"It's ok. I love you too." I look at our engagement rings and sigh,"I guess they could be wedding rings too." I speak to everybody,"I'm sorry you all had to die before your time."


End file.
